Goodbye
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: Kish threw himself backward. That stung more than anything. His eyes immediately filled up with tears . Once Ichigo caught sight of his watery golden irises, she regretted her words. Kisshu was fighting desperately to not break down. He knew he was never going to see her again after this, and he didn't want to go like this.


Ichigo threw herself happily into the arms of her fellow mews. There mission was complete. Deep Blue was dead, and everyone she thought she lost was alive. Everyone was okay.

She had done her job.

She was exited it was over. She would finally go back to her normal life, being late to classes, and embarrassing herself tragically in front of Aoyoma. She figured Ryou would still have her work at the Café which she was surprisingly fine with.

Ichigo looked around to see everyone. Mint was crying immensely into Zakuro-san, who excepted her with open arms. Pudding was clinging herself happily to Tart who was trying to fend her off as best as possible. Lettuce, Akasaka-san, and Ryou were all hugging each other.

Then to her left she saw her beloved Aoyoma-kun, and Pai talking about possible ways to still save the Aliens planet.

_'He's so thoughtful...'_ thought Ichigo dreamily.

Her adoring eyes left his face and focused on Kish, who was crouching on the ground, and staring off into space. With a confused look, Ichigo went to investigate.

"Kisshu?"

"Hnn?" Kisshu looked up from his hands, standing up straight.

"Can I walk with you? I... I want to talk with you before you leave..." Ichigo fumbled nervously with her hands.

Kish nodded slowly, and started to walk himself away from the others. Ichigo followed, stopping him when she figured they were far enough.

After a moment of silence, she took a deep breath. "Kish, I owe you my life."

"Your love would be much easier..." Kisshu responded in a barley audible voice.

Ichigo smiled softly at the comment. "I am going to miss you..." she said, leaning in to wrap her arms around him.

His heart beat fast.

She released him and looked into his golden eyes, studying them.

"I just want to thank you... for everything..."

"Really?"

"Of course!" she giggled. "And I'm sorry for being such a pig head. It's just, I never really believed you when you said you loved me and cared about me until you saved me." Ichigo smiled.

But Kish didn't.

"How could you not have believed me... I've shown you so many times..."

"Well, it's just, your feelings seemed to flip flop a lot.."

"What do you mean 'flip flop?'" Now, the alien sounded almost angry. This startled Ichigo.

"W-Well, I-" Ichigo stammered, trying her best not to anger him.

"I'm sorry if it was hard for me to choose between you and everything I have ever known! But I chose you in the end didn't I? Why is that still not enough for you!?"

Ichigo was struck silent.

"Why is this so difficult for you to understand! That pitiful human boy," Kish spat, "has nothing to give to you! And yet, you just follow him around like an obedient little kitten!"

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo said, tempered.

"That I actually love you."

"And he doesn't.?"

"No." Kisshu shook his head with confidence. "Not like I do."

Ichigo's eyes flared red now. "Look! I love him! I chose him! I always will! You need to get over it!" she screeched.

Kish threw himself backward. That stung more than anything. His eyes immediately filled up with tears . Once Ichigo caught sight of his watery golden irises, she regretted her words.

Kisshu was fighting desperately to not break down. He knew he was never going to see her again after this, and he didn't want to go like this.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry."

This made the Alien boy open his eyes. He just nodded. "I need to go.."

"But-"

"No! I have to go. I can't stay here." Kisshu stood up, and turned his back to her.

"No, please! I have to talk to you!"

"Why"

"So that everything will be okay with us before you leave.."

Kish turned around sharply, and he could feel the tears betraying his desperate wishes. "Nothing is going to be okay when I leave! My planet is dead, my people are dying, my own brothers hate me for my treason, and you hate me as well!"

"I don't-"

"Save it kitten."

"No!" Ichigo leapt up, grabbing the boy by his arm. " I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I'm sorry I love Aoyoma." Kish could hear her crying. "I just can't go with you. I can't. But, I don't hate you, I care about you. It may not be love, but I do care about you. I just want everything to be okay.. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." The alien boy chuckled, turning to her. "Sorry I'll never be good enough." he said bitterly.

"Kish."

"What exactly attracts you to him so much?"

"It's not like that."

"Well then what is it like, tell me! What makes him so great!?"

"What are you getting so frustrated at!?" Ichigo could feel her temper flaring up again. She tried her best to repress it. "I love him. He's always there to protect me against harm. Against you at times."

"Don't you dare throw that against me."

"I'm not Kish, I'm just stating a fact."

Silence followed this. Kisshu sat in deep thought, while Ichigo tried desperately to read his mind. She looked down at her lap about five minutes later.

"So you said Pai and Tart are your brothers..?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Not by blood. My parents died when I was ten of illness, and their mother adopted me."

"Sorry.."

Kish nodded in response, still in deep thought. Ichigo could the awkwardness creep upon them. She turned to him with a smile. "One day, you'll find a beautiful Alien girl from your home, and you'll live in happiness. I just know it!"

Kish chuckled at the thought. "Yea maybe one day... But she'll be nothing like you.."

Ichigo blushed at the comment. Kisshu noticed and laughed more. Then, suddenly, he disappeared, reappearing behind her. "But I'll never give up on you kitten, you will love me one day."

Kish grabbed her face, kissing her firmly on the cheek. Ichigo's immediate response was to turn to swing at him like normal, but he dodged, disappearing into thin air.

He reappeared in front of her. "So feisty!" he giggled. He teleported right in her face. "Until next time Koneko-chan." he whispered in his ear. Ichigo shivered, opening her eyes to nothing.

He was gone.

"Goodbye" she whispered, slowly starting her way back to the others.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


End file.
